New Laputa
by feathersmoon
Summary: Aproximentally 500 years after Laputa was first destroyed, a new one is created. The Prince of New Laputa is searching the other descendants of Sheeta and Pazu, hoping to find a fit queen. But catching her might not be so easy. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Prologue

**I decided to give this a chance, especially sense there isn't a lot of fanfictions on The Castle in The Sky. This is just the Prologue, it's not all that great, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better than this. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue with this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot, and characters other than Pazu, Sheeta, Dola Gang, and Boss.  
**

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Dola Gang, Pazu and Sheeta traveled back to Pazu's home town. Well there Pazu bid farewell to many of the people in the village, and explained to Boss what happened, and that he would be leaving. Soon word spread of Laputa, and many people believed. The two caged the birds, bringing them along, and traveled many miles by train, and airship to Gondoa.

Word spread of the boy and girl who killed the evil king of Laputa, and probably saved Earth as well. People journeyed to Gondoa to meet the two, then they began to settle down there.

Soon Sheeta and Pazu fell in even deeper in love, and when they were old enough they married. A few years later the land became the great Kingdom of Gondoa, then Sheeta, and Pazu were crowned the Queen, and King of both Gondoa and Laputa. Together they had five children, and for a very long time the Laputa Dynasty ruled.

After a century people began to forget about Laputa, they only knew it as the royal family's name. But the legend of the flying city was passed down through the family, and the great-grandchild of Sheeta and Pazu, Hajime decided to find Laputa. After years of searching he finally found the once great kingdom, which was now reduced to a giant tree. He began the process of rebuilding the floating city.

It took nearly a century, but Laputa was restored. It wasn't anywhere near the greatness it once was, but it would allow a great number of people to live, and thrive. It would take another 150 years before it was very close to the original Laputa. Many people from Gondoa, and other parts of the world moved to the great, and new Laputa. All was well till one of the princes of the royal family wanted to use the gigantic Aetherium crystal in the core of the city for power, and possibly even to rule to the world. No idea was too small for Prince Kinsey, who killed his brothers so only he could be the new king of Laputa. Little did he know of the consequences of great destruction, and power.

* * *

**If you do actually like this and I'm taking forever to update, read something from Falling into Fire, Finding Limbo, or spockjasperzukowriting. Please Read & Review, I would love you forever! (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter took sooooo long, what was supposed to be a short hiatus, was an extremely long one. x_x Yeah... I apologize again for this being short and icky, and sucky. Hopefully future chapters will be better.**

**

* * *

**

Mei sighed, quickly heading down the slope to the well. The bucket in her right hand hit her in the leg every time she took a step. She cursed at the bucket, as if it were a person. Once she reached the well she leaned forward, dipping her bucket into the water. She stood back up, setting the bucket next to her feet. Mei took a moment to relax, gazing at the land around her.

The green grass, and wild flowers swayed softly in the gentle, warm breeze. The sun shown down on the lake, making it reflect off bright light, and glisten brilliantly. The only thing that seemed unchanged were the mountains, they were always the same, everyday.

"Hey, Mei." A boy came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The voice sounded so gentle, and kind that when she turned around she excepted those big brown eyes, and cocky smile. Instead she saw a tall boy with hazel eyes, and messy black hair. Mei shrieked loudly, slapping him across the face, and elbowing him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

"Con, I'm not interested. And don't you dare ever do that again, I might just bite your finger off." Mei grabbed the bucket, now full of water, and started walking away.

"Someone's a bit moody," Con quickly followed after her, slyly coiling his arm around her waist. She was so used to it that she didn't do anything. "Here, let me carry that for you, don't want my lady to break a sweat."

Mei growled, resisting the urge to dump the water on the stupid boy. '_Why don't they ever get the message? Boys are so... _immature_, and dumb. Very, very dumb,' _She thought silently.

"I'm fine on my own, I don't need anyone's help, and especially not _yours_," she said through clenched teeth. Mei stopped, giving him a cold glare, "get your hand off me, or I swear."

"Oh, come on sweetheart, don't be like that." Con tried to pry the water bucket from her hand, knowing how it would end if she got too pissed off.

"I told you to never call me that!" Mei screamed at him, finally loosing it almost completely. She shoved her free hand into his chest, then kicked him right in between the legs. Well he was bent over, moaning loudly, she elbowed him hard in the back. "Now leave, you stupid boy."

She turned away, mumbling loudly to herself. She walked back into her house, setting the bucket of water on the table.

"You know, Mei, you should be nicer to Con. You're lucky a boy likes you so much. Especially a boy who's parents own quite a few shops in town," Mei's mother said, not looking up from the potato she was peeling.

"Ugh, Mum! I absolutely hate his guts. He treats me like I'm a prize to be won, and I'm not! I'm a real human girl, who has feelings." When her mother made no reaction to that, she added, "I'm a living, breathing creature, Mum. Just like you. Well, how you used to be." The corner of her mouth twitched up when her mother flinched. She didn't like to hurt her mom, but ever sense dad left her mom was loosing emotion every day, little by little.

"I..." She looked off in the distance, cutting away at a potato. "I don't like that attitude, Mei. If you don't shape up, you'll die a lonely, old woman."

She just rolled my eyes, and ran down the hallway to my room, slamming the door shut behind her. Mei threw herself on her bed, and groaned loudly. She slowly got up, walking over to the window. She rested her chin in her hands, and her elbows on the window sill.

"Oh how I wish I could get away, and do something wild, and adventurous," She murmured to herself. Mei sighed, knowing how silly that sounded. She had her 'duties' as a woman to get find a respectable husband, and have kids, and follow all those rules. "I hate it, and I hate those dumb morals."

Mei spun around she heard a loud crash, and a scream from her mother. She ran to the door, reaching for the door knob, but she stopped when she heard deep, aggressive voices. She ran into her closet, and hid in the corner. A box fell on her head causing her to bite her tongue to keep herself from yelling in pain. She opened the box, and smiled.

The voices grew louder, and she could hear more crashing. Her mom was shouting something about being the only person here, then that she had a son, but he was off in the fields.

She quickly put on the trousers, then exchanged her dress for a shirt, and shoved her long brown braid into a hat. She ran out of the closet, and threw the window open. Mei slipped out of the window, stumbling onto the grass.

"There she is!" Someone shouted at her as she ran away from the house.

"That's a boy!" Someone else pointed out. "Look, no girl would wear that. Now keep searching, she has to be around here somewhere."

Mei grinned slightly, and continued running till she was forced to slow down. She hunched over, grabbing her sides in pain. She panted loudly, and looked over her shoulder. They'd catch up to her soon, so she didn't have much time to waste.

"Goodbye Mum," Mei murmured to herself. She grasped the crystal on the necklace she wore, then headed towards the road.

A middle-aged man on a cart stopped, and smiled warmly at her, "What is a young boy like you doing here." He squinted, examining her closer. "What's your name, young lad?"

"Well, actually," She started. "It's a long story, but my name's Mei. And I'm not a boy." She dusted off her pants, and continued, "I know it's a bit much to ask, and we hardly know each other, but could you possible give me a ride into town?"

The man rose his eyebrows, and looked her up down once more. He shrugged, "Alright, I suppose." He helped her onto the cart, then introduced himself. "The name's Karl." He took her hand in his, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Mei nodded at him. She looked at the road behind them, wondering what had happened to her mother, and how far behind the men were. She wondered why they were after _her _of all people. She was just the daughter of a simple farmer, they owned nothing of great value - except perhaps for her necklace - and were just ordinary people.

She was so lost in thought that it seemed like in a mater of seconds she was at the town. "Thank you very much, Karl. I won't forget this." She hopped off his cart, and waved.

Mei ran through the crowds of people, navigating through them. She only came here once a while, when her mother would bring her along to help sell goods. She turned a corner, and leaped quickly out of the way of a cart. She gasped, her heart racing. Her hat fell off, and was immediately kicked away from her. Mei ran after it, trying to hide her face.

"Please, my hat," She shouted, but no one listened. She pounced on it, ending up in an empty alley. She continued walking into it, when she heard the buzzing of air crafts above. She dusted her cap off, and put it back on her head. She wished someone would find her, and tell her all of this was just a mere joke, and she'd be fine in the end.

Mei shook her head, and sighed. She went through the twisting alley, and settled behind a large random box. She curled up into a ball, and rested her head on her knees. Suddenly her throat ached, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Stupid, it's so stupid to cry over silly things like these," She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she heard footsteps, from what she could tell it was only one person. The footsteps got louder, she could see their shadow. The person round the corner, and Mei readied herself for the nasty men from before to attack...

* * *

**So now that I FINALLY got the first actually chapter done... I hoped you didn't think it was TOO suckish. I'm gonna fix the description and hopefully by next weekend you'll have a second chapter to read. Marching band is almost over, so all I have to school work to worry about. c:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot, and characters other than Pazu, Sheeta, Dola Gang, and Boss.**

* * *

The echoing of footsteps came to a halt, there was no sound besides the beat of Mei's heart. She swallowed, then pressed a hand to her chest to dull to the pounding. Hours seemed to pass and still no one came to attack her. Slowly, Mei leaned slightly forward to see who had followed her.

There stood a boy the same age as her, in his very early teens. Brown hair curled out under his dirty cap. His eyes crinkled as a large smirk lit his face.

"Luke!" Mei shouted, shooting out from her hiding spot. She lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought you were..." She couldn't finish her sentence, terrified to think of what might have happened to her mother.

"I'm glad I found you, Mei." Luke patted her head and let her remain there for awhile. He eventually pulled her off of him. With a serious expression he gazed down at her. "There are officers everywhere in the town looking for you. We have to run, hide somewhere safe."

Mei nodded, hardly listening to the words being said. She watched his thin lips curl gracefully around each syllable. A sudden urge to reach up and touch his mouth almost overcame her, but she resisted.

"We have to go _now, _Mei." He waved a hand in front of her face. She had an almost dazed look. "Are you hearing me?"

"Huh," She said, blinking awake from the trace. Silently, she cursed herself for being so dumb. "Yes, yes. We have to leave now."

Luke nodded hesitantly, still not sure she was completely aware. Instead of saying anything he shrugged it off. He wrapping hand around hers, pulling her after him. She quickly fell behind, not at all able to keep up with him. Constantly she stumbled, almost falling yet somehow keeping her balance.

They ploughed out of the alley and into the street. Luke tried to navigate through the crowd, but with Mei lagging behind they were bumping into many passerbys. At one point she nearly let go of Luke's hand when she was thrown violently aside by hitting a large man head on. They fumbled for a few moments, then again started sprinting. Turning a corner there was the sound of a car not far away. Mei glanced back just in time to see a man leaning out the side of a car and wrap his arms around her waist.

Luke shouted her name, grabbing both her wrists and pulled. She screamed, wriggling in the mans arms. Somehow she managed to kick him in the gut. Immediately Mei fell forward and on top of Luke. She let out a hysterical cry, completely frightened now. Luke pushed her off gently, keeping his grip on her wrist to pull her up. Mei was again pulled by him. He looked around frantically for somewhere to escape. The car was now turning, soon to be headed after them again.

Mei stared, then suddenly jolted forward as Luke spun to the right and lead her to another alley. Their chasers weren't far behind. The car was just barely able to fit in the small space. Mei heard loud crashes as the vehicle collided with anything in it's path. She let out a short scream when a shard of wood flew just past her head. As they rounded a sharp corner the car squealed to a halt and the two teens pummelled back on to the streets. Luke continued on, realizing they didn't have much time before their pursuers were on their tails again, he suddenly jumped into the small space between two buildings. Mei followed behind, pressing up against the wall of one building. Her body shook, her legs weak and threatening to fall out beneath her. Biting hard onto her lower lip was all she could do to keep herself together and not sob uncontrollably.

The car's horn sounded loudly as it tore through the townsfolk, passing by the teenagers' hiding place. Mei didn't even had time to let out a sigh of relief before Luke took her hand and headed back onto the road.

"Only a little farther, I promise," Luke was the first to speak in the longest time. He glanced back into Mei's terrified face, but said nothing else. He reached the city's edge, running down a ditch to a gigantic pit. It looked a huge hole in the ground and inside was the largest construction sight Mei had ever seen. It also seemed as if it hadn't been touched in ages.

She stood at the edge to gaze down at the distance from where she stood to the bottom of the pit. She frowned deeply, completely unsure if it was a good idea to attempt getting down. She looked over at Luke as if he were insane to even consider this. But he simply smirked, leaping down onto one of the platforms below. He dropped lower, grabbing a rope and throwing himself to the floor of one of the many scaffoldings. He stopped, turning to her.

"Are you coming, or would you rather go along with those men?" He raised his eyebrows, though from the distance they were from each other Mei could hardly tell. She sighed, hunching over slightly. She nodded once, then searched for a way down. Soon she found a ladder that lead to a series of scaffoldings which eventually lead to the bottom floor of the hole. She cautiously climbed from the platform to platform. Every time the boards creaked underneath her weight Mei would whimper, then hurriedly move along. It took much less time for her to reach the last ladder than she had originally thought. But then a step broke as she was moving, leaving her hanging on with only her hands. Mei let go out of shock, falling backwards. She screamed as she fell and squeezed her eyes shut.

There was pained grunt and an 'oof' as she landed on something not at all like the ground. Mei allowed herself to open her eyes to see what saved her. She rolled onto her stomach and was staring right into Luke's face.

"Oh, Luke!" She crawled off of him then knelt to his side. She helped him get to a sitting position, a worried expression on her face. Luke was taking deep, pained breaths. His brows were furrowed and made him appear even more hurt, though he was trying to make it seem like everything was fine. Mei apologized over and over again then asked if he needed assistance in anyway.

Luke simply shook his head, insisting that he needed only a few moments to catch his breath. Before long he stood up, smiling weakly, but said nothing negative to Mei. He motioned for her to follow as he started a fast walk across the bottom floor of the pit. He weaved between columns and ropes hanging randomly. Mei was close behind, not wanting to get lost. She had the urge to hold his hand, but ignored it in fear that it would seem extremely childish.

They came to the opening of a cave, it was dimly lit by the sun seeping in. The walls were gray and black, the rocks rough. There were a series of unlit torches hooked into place in the walls. Luke grabbed one, pulling a lighter from his pocket and setting it on fire. He glanced back at Mei with a familiar crocked smirk. She blushed, thankful that he couldn't tell in the darkness.

"What _is_ this place anyway?" Mei asked, following behind Luke as he ventured further into the cave. She carefully climbed over large boulders, avoiding random pools of water. Soon her hands were browned with grim and her toes were numbed with the surprising coolness as they carried on.

"It used to be a mine," Luke answered. He trekked forward without any sort of trouble. It seemed almost as if he was headed on some sort of invisible trail. He definitely knew where he was going, Mei noted. "Ran out of resources a long time ago, so they gave up on it."

Mei gasped loudly, biting her tongue when her foot got stuck in a small crock underneath a rock and she fell to her knees. She scraped her palms, but managed to save her legs from injury. Quickly she got to her feet, hurrying after Luke who hadn't even noticed her plunge. Once she was on his heels again she continued questioning. "Then what's with all the construction stuff?"

"I had the same thoughts when I found this place." Luke didn't stop as he spoke. He held the torch out in front of him as he lead Mei through the tunnels of the mine. The torch cast shadows across the inside, the rocks glittered sinisterly, so Mei thought. It gave her even more reason to reach out for Luke's hand, but he needed his free hand to navigate across the rocky terrain. "After they'd lost all profits somehow they'd convinced officials that an underground tunnel was necessary and they'd build it. So construction began, but then officials regained their wits soon enough. Called off all funding for it. So the project was abandoned."

"They just left it? After all that work?" Mei stopped momentarily, her mouth fell open. She shook her head, forced to keep moving when Luke didn't even so much as glance back at her.

"Sure. With no money to fund it, what else could they do?"

The question was rhetorical, so Mei didn't bother answering. Instead she listened to the sound of their footsteps echoing repeatedly in the shallow tunnels. She nearly ran into Luke when he stopped at what appeared to be a dead end.

"What now?" She asked, looking back to see if maybe they missed a turn, or something. She had to admit that she wasn't exactly pleased they might have to turn back, but it was better than the alternative.

"We climb up." Luke moved out of the way to show her the series of footholds made in the rock. He lit a torch hung up in the rocks, then shoved the end of the one in his hand into a crevice. He began the climb, taking his lighter and using it set fire to the torches along the way up.

Mei wanted desperately to sit down and rest, but she went against her better judgement, grabbing onto the first foothold. The rock was smooth. It wasn't made by some novice. Not only that, the surface was terribly cold. She recoiled as she touched the rock. It felt almost as if she had grabbed a handful of snow. Mei sucked in a breath, grabbing onto the hold again. Her fingers lost feeling rather quick, the chill spreading up along her arms where goosebumps formed and to the back of her neck, hairs rising uncomfortably. The thin clothes she wore weren't any help. Then to make matters worse the walls seemed to ooze water. The rocks were covered in dew, dripping and making it very likely for Mei to fall.

"Luke...?" She watched as a bright light came from an opening above. Luke had reached the surface and now knelt down in front of the hatch from the ground up top. He reached down, his arm outstretch and his hand open.

"Mei, it's just a little further," Luke insisted.

Her pace grew, trying to get out of that terrible mine already. Mei grunted, her muscles felt stretched yet numb at the same time. She grit her teeth from exhaustion, trying even harder to reach the end. She was careless and lost her grip. Mei shouted in panic, swinging her arms out to grab the wall. When she couldn't reach that she flailed upwards in Luke's direction. One arm made contact with something warm, and she felt a familiar grasp curl around her wrist. Then she collided with the rock wall. She groaned, her face twisting in pain.

"Hurry," Mei's voice was little more than an exasperated whisper. She reached up with her free arm to grab onto Luke. His hold on her tightened, almost crushing her arm in his hands. He struggled for a few moments, nearly letting her go, but managed to get her to the ground above.

For a long time they laid there on the floor, panting and staring at each other. Luke was the first to rise, closing the hatch to the mine, then he walked around the room checking to make sure it was safe. Mei got to her feet, watching him.

"Where are we?" Mei wandered around the room. It was spacious, but it seemed as if the building only really had one room. There was a ladder that lead to an upper level. Along a couple of walls were bookcases that were – for the most part – filled with books. The rest of the room was blandly decorated, and had random things lying around.

"My parents inherited this place from my great uncle. He moved out, decided to live his days out in the country. Besides, he couldn't stand the constant noise from the workers," Luke gestured towards the hatch in the middle of the floor.

"How did they end up under his house? And why is their a ladder leading right up to the floor of his house?" Mei stared at a picture of some ancient aircraft.

"Well, the mines had been here for years. They were there when my great uncle built the house. Back then the mines weren't as active, so it wasn't a problem." Luke headed over to the ladder, already climbing up the first step. "He made the ladder down to the mines after they'd given up on it. He would disappear down there for hours."

Mei followed behind him, going onto the second level. There was a small table with plates on it and two twin sized beds. Luke was spreading a blanket over one of them, smoothing out the wrinkles afterwards.

"Your uncle sounds like an interesting man," Mei took off her cap, letting her braid fall down. She wanted to trade the itchy clothes for a nice skirt and blouse, but she assumed that this wouldn't be the place to find those types of clothing.

"He is," Luke sat down on one of the bed, kicking off his shoes. "We have to sleep now, prepare for tomorrow."

Mei bit her lower lip to prevent herself from smiling like an idiot. She was thrilled to lay down on a bed – whether it be comfortable or not – and relax. She instead simply nodded, untying her shoes and curling up under the sheets. It didn't take long for sleep to take her and the long day was soon forgotten.

* * *

**I know this took months, but I finally found inspiration. Kind of a lame chapter after I read it through again. I should probably add in some stuff to explain some things, so I'll do that throughout the next chapter perhaps. Reviews are very much appreciated.  
**


End file.
